powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Afterlife Lordship
The power to hold dominion in the Afterlife. Variation of Personal Domain. Also Called * Afterlife Dominion/Sovereignty/Supremacy Capabilities The user has authority and duty in the Afterlife, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go. Exact conditions of the dead vary depending of the pantheon, but every soul arrives there, and while some may face punishment, others may be rewarded. User is able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict (dead are expected to stay there after all). Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. Applications * Afterlife Guardian * Afterlife Manipulation ** Afterlife Border ** Afterlife Connecting ** Afterlife Creation ** Afterlife Marking ** Afterlife Messaging ** Afterlife Prevention * Binding * Communing * Guardianship * Necromancy ** Death Empowerment ** Death Sense ** Ectoplasm Manipulation ** Life-Force Absorption ** Mediumship ** Reanimation ** Resurrection ** Soul Manipulation ** Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) Variations * Heaven Lordship * Hell Lordship * Limbo Lordship * Purgatory Lordship * Spirit World Lordship * Underworld Lordship Associations * Death-Force Manipulation * Heaven Manipulation * Monetary Manipulation * Nether Manipulation * Underworld Manipulation Known Users Gallery Hades_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|Hades/Pluto (Greco-Roman Mythology), Ruler of the Underworld. Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Former King (Bleach).gif|Once the undisputed God-king of the Hollow world of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) ruled by virtue of being one of its strongest inhabitants. Aizen Sosuke.png|A Renegade Shinigami/Soul Reaper, Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) became the ruler of of Hueco Mundo after dethroning and subjugating its previous ruler, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Harribel face.png|As the strongest Hollow/Arrancar left alive after Aizen's defeat, Tier Harribel (Bleach) became the new ruler of Hueco Mundo by default. Davey Jones Pirates.jpg|Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) had power over both the seas as well as Davy Jones' Locker, a purgatory afterlife where those lost at sea or taken by the Kraken dwell. PapaLegba.png|Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Coven) is the ruler of the many Hells the coven encounters File:La_Muerte_book_of_life.jpg|La Muerte (The Book of Life), Ruler of the Land of the Remembered. xibalba04.png|Xibalba (The Book of Life), Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten File:Hades_disney_throne.jpg|Hades (Hercules), Lord of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld Ms. Slither.png|Ms. Slither (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) is the oppressive ruler of the Detention Dimension, a hellish-realm where bad children are sent to detention for all of eternity. Lucifer16.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics/Vertigo Comics), former ruler of Hell dantesinferno_conceptart_limbokingminos-4272009-3.jpg|King Minos (Dante's Inferno), judge of the damned and duke of Limbo. Jubileus, the Creator (Bayonetta).jpg|Jubileus, the Creator (Bayonetta), Goddess of Light, and the creator and ruler of Paradiso and the angels that inhabit it. Queen Sheba Bayonetta.png|Queen Sheba (Bayonetta), ruler of Inferno Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) Crowley.jpg|Crowley (Supernatural), the Second King of Hell. Hades Once Upon A Time.png|Hades (Once Upon a Time) was ruler of the Underworld, a limbo-like afterlife where those with unfinished business dwelled... King Arthur OUAT.png|...a title passed onto King Arthur. Death Adventure Time.png|Death (Adventure Time), ruler of the Land of the Dead. Hunson Abadeer Adventure Time.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time), ruler of the Nightosphere. Devils Jack of Fables.jpg|Pan, Old Scratch, Old Nick, Lucifer and Chernobog (Fables) are the devils of various Hells present in the Fables Universe. Hel Fables.jpg|Hel (Fables), ruler of Hel Hel Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Hel (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose), ruler of Hel. Hades (Percy Jackson).jpg|Hades (Camp Half-Blood Chronicles) the God of the Dead. Princes of Hell Supernatural.jpg|''Princes of Hell'' (Supernatural) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lordship Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries